


Take Care of Yourself

by lannisterslioness



Series: Rebelcaptain Birthday Prompts! [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: As a result of Jyn working herself down to the bone to recover from her wounds she received on Scarif through physical therapy, she starts getting horrible headaches. Since Jyn refuses to take care of herself, Cassian takes it upon himself to make sure that Jyn starts actually recovering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Continuing on with prompts I got on my wonderful birthday, this was requested by a little anon! Whoever you are out there, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, I had a lot of fun writing this fluffy cuteness :3

    There were a few things that Jyn could admit to herself that she was terrible at - cooking, subtlety, and taking care of herself. Whenever she got hurt, ever since she was a little girl when both of her parents were alive and well, she was never any good at admitting that she was hurt or getting the help she needed. She wanted to just walk things off, hope that they would go away so she could get back to whatever she was doing that was always far more important than paying any attention to a silly little ailment. After Scarif, everyone on the Rogue One crew that made it back needed either some kind of surgery and multiple bacta treatments or recovery time and physical therapy. Jyn was luck enough to only need the few days of bedrest and physical therapy, the doctors and med droids taking down her ailments and sending her on her way to care for the other patients that were far worse for wear such as Cassian himself. 

 

    She was about two days away from being cleared to go back into the field, regaining all of her strength and balance that had held her back since they came back alive, but there was one little problem. For about the last two weeks of her recovery, she’s been getting headaches, awful headaches that make it hard for her to focus and feels like there’s something in her head trying to tear her skull in half. Jyn thought she was hiding it well, she figured it was probably just stress or the lack of sleep she’d been getting that caused it and getting back out in the field would right the problem. Today, however, the headaches seemed to have gotten worse, lingering with her since this morning and the more she moved around in her physical therapy session with Cassian, the worse the headache became. Halfway into their sparring session and Jyn couldn’t strike him anymore, bending over in pain and trying to hold back a cry from just how much her head hurt. 

 

    “Jyn!” Cassian shouted, rushing right to her side and kneeling beside her, holding her upright before gently guiding her to sit down on the floor, Jyn still squeezing her eyes shut and clutching onto the back of her head. “I’ve got you.” He whispered to her, holding her there on the training mats until the wave of pain subsided. 

 

    When everything seemed to feel normal again, Jyn finally pulled her hands away from her head and slowly looked up, not knowing how long she had been sitting there with Cassian at her side. His arms were still wrapped around her tightly, holding her as close to him as he could, and the glint of worry in his eyes only made Jyn feel worse - he was the worst out of the crew that had gotten injured, and here he was taking care of her. 

 

    “You okay?” Cassian asked gently as soon as her eyes locked onto his. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Jyn mumbled, trying to untangle herself from Cassian; trying to ignore the slight flutter in her chest that occurred when he talked to her in that tone of voice. 

 

    “Jyn, you practically fell to the ground screaming in pain, what’s wrong?” Cassian persisted, he wasn’t going to just let this go even though Jyn wished he would - she didn’t need to be babied and coddled. 

 

    “It’s just a bad headache, it’s okay.” Jyn tried to reassure him. 

 

    “How long have you been getting those headaches?” Cassian asked. 

 

    “Just a few days.” Jyn lied and got back up to her feet. “Come on, we didn’t finish sparring.” 

 

    “We’re not going to either, not with you getting headaches like that, the last thing you should be doing is sparring.” Cassian insisted while Jyn helped him up to his feet, still wincing in pain a bit and grabbing his side when he was fully on his feet. 

 

    “I said I was fine.” Jyn sighed, a slight pain crawling up the back of her skull again telling her otherwise, but she wasn’t about to let him see that again. 

 

    “You’re going to the med bay.” Cassian stated, he wasn’t asking her, he was  _ telling _ her what was going to happen. 

 

    “No, Cassian, it’s fine, I feel completely fine.” Jyn tried to insist, but one glare from Cassian and she knew she wasn’t going to win this argument between them. Her shoulders slumping and a loud sigh escaping her lips, Jyn knew she lost the fight. “Fine.” She mumbled. 

 

    “Come on, I’ll take you there.” Cassian insisted, taking a step and stumbling slightly before Jyn grabbed onto his arm and helped steady him. 

 

    During their entire walk to the med bay, despite Cassian remaining pretty well balanced, Jyn never let go and she swore she saw the shadow of a smile on his lips. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    A concussion had been what had Jyn feeling like utter crap for the past two weeks, though she wasn’t really sure where or when she’d sustained it, and oddly enough amnesia was a part of it. Cassian kept trying to blame himself for it, in typical Cassian Andor fashion as Jyn had come to learn from their time together, he felt responsible for a lot of bad things happening, and Jyn refused to let him add her to his list. She vaguely remembered wanting to go spar with someone else that wasn’t Cassian a few weeks back, and it was more than likely when and where she’d gotten her concussion. That aside, the doctor had given her some meds for her headaches, and ordered her to bed rest for an extra two weeks to give her head time to heal, Cassian was more than happy to volunteer to make sure she actually rested in those two weeks. 

 

    “I’m not a child you know, I can go to bed myself.” Jyn groaned as Cassian walked with her back to her room, wanting to make sure that she went straight to bed to relax and catch up on some well deserved sleep that she needed to recover. 

 

    “You were walking around with a concussion for two weeks.” Cassian replied, as if it were all the proof he needed to continue doing what he was doing, and honestly, Jyn couldn’t fight him on that, he was right. 

 

    “What are you going to do? Keep a twenty-four hour watch on me to make sure I don’t do anything  _ strenuous _ ?” Jyn questioned.  

 

    “I’m going to keep as close an eye on you as I can, something tells me you're not very good at taking orders.” Cassian mumbled. 

 

    Jyn didn’t reply to that, just opening up her door and letting Cassian into her room before she dug through her drawers for something a bit more comfortable and less sweaty to change into before crawling into bed. 

 

    “Do you mind?” Jyn asked, it taking Cassian a moment to realize what she was asking before he registered the change of clothes in her hands. 

 

    “Oh, right.” He nodded, and for a split second, Jyn thought she saw a faint blush on his cheeks before turning around. 

 

    It took Jyn a minute and fighting off some faint pain that was still lingering as the meds tried to do their job, but she managed to get herself quickly changed and comfortable, tossing her clothes and sports bra over in a pile in the corner while she got under the covers. 

 

    “You can turn around now.” She stated, Cassian slowly turning around, seemingly searching to see if she was lying or testing him before realizing the room was safe and pulling up the only chair in Jyn’s room before sitting at her bedside. “You can’t watch me forever, you need rest still too.” 

 

    “I’m in better shape than you are at this point.” Cassian pointed out with a sly grin, Jyn bit down on her lower lip to try and hide a smirk. 

 

    “Fine, have it your way.” Jyn sighed in defeat, lying down in her bed. 

 

    She squirmed around for a while, rolling back and forth in attempts to find a comfortable spot and catch some sleep, but she was wide awake and wired for sound, not to mention that Cassian looming had her on edge. 

 

    “I can’t sleep.” She finally admitted. 

 

    “I noticed.” Cassian replied, sounding slightly tired and one quick look in his direction was enough to tell Jyn that he was exhausted. 

 

    “It looks like you need the sleep more than I do.” Jyn said. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Cassian tried to brush it off. 

 

    “Well, look who’s lying about how they’re feeling now.” She let out a small laugh. “Don’t make me go get one of the med droids to drag you to bed.” 

 

    “I’ll be fine Jyn.” Cassian yawned. 

 

    “Uh huh.” Jyn mumbled. 

 

    Knowing he wasn’t going to relent, Jyn scooted over in her small bed, pulled the blankets up around her a bit more, and patted the now small empty space beside her. Cassian looked at her quizzically, trying to piece together either what she was asking or why she was allowing him to get into her bed. 

 

    “I’m not going to sleep with you sitting there, and you’re not going to sleep until I get some sleep. So come on, you’re not going anywhere and neither am I, might as well both get some sleep.” Jyn explained. 

 

    “Are you sure?” Cassian asked. 

 

    “I’m sure.” She reassured him, patting the empty space again, scooting over a bit more when Cassian finally got up out of the chair and slowly crawled into the space beside her. 

 

    Once he was comfortable and under the blankets, Jyn made herself comfortable and wrapped one of her arms around him, hugging herself closer to his body, close enough to rest her head against his back and hear his slightly faster heartbeat and feel his muscles tense. 

 

    “Is this okay?” Jyn asked, worried that her contact was unwelcome. 

 

    “No, it’s fine.” Cassian assured her. “I’m just...not used to being in a bed with someone else...like this.” He tried to clarify, though she could see the slightest hint of his cheeks flushing, him realizing that no part of that sentence really helped his case. “I mean-” 

 

    “I get it.” Jyn laughed, an actual honest to god laugh that she hadn’t let herself experience in quite a while, Cassian turning around in her arms to face her and a broad grin of his own on his face now. 

 

    They’d been doing that more since they returned from Scarif, smiling and laughing, letting themselves finally live a little bit after nearly facing death. They were lucky to be walking around and breathing everyday, and letting themselves have some slight joy in it was the least they could do - especially with each other, even with their feelings for one another still a bit complicated and mostly unspoken. 

 

    “I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” Cassian laughed. 

 

    “It’s just different to see you stumble over your words a bit, you’re always so sure of yourself, it’s kind of nice to realize that you, Captain Cassian Andor, are really only human like the rest of us.” Jyn’s laughter died down, replaced with a warm smile as her hands pulled away and she tucked them into her chest. 

 

    “I wasn’t that bad, was I?” Cassian asked. 

 

    “Before Scarif you were good, and after, here and now, you’re better. But when I first saw you, you weren’t letting anybody see you so much as breathe.” Jyn explained. “It’s just nice to see you smile.” 

 

    “Same for you.” Cassian stated, his hands reaching out and gently tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, his hands lingering by her face longer than needed, brushing over the soft skin of her cheeks and down her neck, his eyes following his fingers before he finally pulled away when the heat between them started to build a bit. 

 

    Jyn was sure she was blushing, she felt a bit warmer all over with his hands on her, but she cleared her throat and tried to gather herself, Cassian seeming to snap out of his trance as well and pulling his hands away. 

 

    “You should get some sleep.” She broke the silence by saying. 

 

    “Only if you promise to still be here and not run off to go hurt yourself again.” Cassian insisted. 

 

    “I promise.” Jyn assured him. 

  
    From there, it didn’t take long for Cassian and Jyn to both peacefully drift off to sleep. And when Cassian awoke hours later, Jyn’s arms tangled around him and holding him close to her, he just smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her forehead before wrapping his own arms around her and drifting off back to sleep, not wanting to disturb or ruin the moment. 


End file.
